Never stopped missing you
by Monster of men
Summary: Mutant Kurt Hummel's entire family was murdered 67 years ago. Now teaching at the Xavier school for gifted mutants, with a loving boyfriend, good friends and perfect control over his powers, life is perfect for Kurt... right? But what's Professor X hiding, and what's it got to do with Kurt's past? rating may change. NOT a Magneto x Kurt fic! Puckurt. on hiatus
1. Brothers

**OK, this is my first Glee/Xmen crossover. It's all a bit of an experiment really, so... fingers crossed it goes well, bad luck if it doesn't, and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

**Prologue: Brothers**

"Erik?"  
"Yes Kurt?"  
"Will you sing to me?"  
Erik looked down at the five year old boy, sighing with exasperation.  
"Can't you get mama to sing to you?"  
"She's talking to some bad people."  
Erik frowned, kneeling so he was level with his brother.  
"How do you know they're bad, little  
"Mama called them _Arschloch_."  
"Kurt!" Eric admonished, cuffing the boy lightly, "who taught you that word?"  
Kurt arched an eyebrow, his lips quirking up in a smirk.  
"You did _dummkopf_!"  
Erik ruffled his baby brother's hair, grinning at the toddler's outraged expression.  
"So I did," he chuckled.

A deafening shout came from the kitchen and Erik frowned, pulling Kurt – who had begun to tremble – closer.  
"Can you keep a secret, _Bruder_?" Erik whispered, desperately trying to distract him.  
Kurt's big blue eyes shone with excitement "Yes, Erik. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even mama!"  
"Alright then." Erik rummaged in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a copper coin and placing on the floor.  
Quietly, he hovered his hand six inches above it, waiting for that familiar pulling sensation to take him over, until the coin rose, ever so slowly, up into his out stretched palm.  
Kurt bounced up and down excitedly, grinning madly.  
"Can I try Eric?" he shrieked, jumping up and down.  
Eric smiled, rolling his eyes; anything he could do, Kurt always wanted to do better.  
When he read a book, Kurt would spend hours trying to understand it too; when he walked to market, Kurt tried to walk faster, and when he sang, Kurt would pour out his beautiful soprano voice and soul into every lyric.

Kurt knelt by the coin, his tiny nose scrunched in concentration, his pale porceliene skin turning redder and redder.  
After a few minutes, he slumped, scowling.  
"I can't do it," he sulked, curling up beside the older boy.  
"It doesn't matter, Kurt. You're still the best little brother in he world."  
They cuddled each other, both trying to drown out the harsh yelling in the other.

The door slammed open, revealing two tall, blonde men in green uniforms.  
"Herr Lecher, you must come with us."  
Behind the two imposing men, his mother stared despairingly, tears in her eyes.  
"Be brave _kleine_, it'll be alright," she whispered hoarsely, trying not to cry.  
Erik stared wildly around the room.  
"I don't want to leave," he cried angrily, as he was grabbed by one of the men.  
"NO!" he screamed, clawing at them frantically, reaching for his brother.  
"Kurt!"  
"Eric!"  
The men pulled him out of the house, dragging him across the sharp, bruising ground towards the dreaded barbed fence.  
No, he couldn't leave Mama or Kurt alone.  
He just couldn't.  
He felt the pulling take him over, wrenching the iron fence down.  
"Stop that!" one of the men snapped, smacking him in the head.  
The smack resounded with a dull thud, making Erik's head fuzzy and dim.  
He felt his resolve slip, and his eyes began to close.  
"Eric!"

* * *

Kurt Lecher was all alone.  
Eric had been taken, and only a few days later, the bad men had come calling again.  
"_Kleine_, I want you to hide in the cupboard, all right? Don't come out no matter what."  
Kurt nodded, trembling.  
"Yes mama."

The bad men came, but this time they were even worse.  
They hit mama until she bled, until the only thing stopping Kurt from crying out was his promise to her. Finally, the bad men grabbed her limp body and marched her from the house, not even bothering to shut the door behind them.

Yes, Kurt Lecher was all alone, but he wasn't stupid.  
The bad men had taken Eric and mama, and he'd probably never see them again.  
In a few days, the bad men would come back to take him, and he knew mama didn't want that to happen.  
Silently, Kurt slipped about the house, collecting food and blankets as he went.  
Carrying his bundle in a basket, he crept down the street, into the darkness.

* * *

**Translations**

**Arschloch - Asshole**

**Dummkopf - Idiot**

**Bruder - Brother**

**Kliene - Little one**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello luvvies, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm happy to say I think I finally got my mojo back. Hopefully the next update will be faster than this one.**

* * *

It had been 70 years since Kurt had fled from his home, and though the painful memories had begun to fade, he'd learnt the hard way to accept things as they were - after all, how else was he going to survive.

Of course, looking at him, you'd never guess he was older than 19.  
Kurt had the ability to age slowly - roughly one year for every five - he could heal almost any injury in a matter of seconds, and he could supress the ability of other weaker mutants.  
Being on the run, these skills were incredibly handy - sickness and hunger were almost none existent for the small five year old who'd barely set foot out of his home before.  
For those first fifteen years, Kurt had been content in his solitude, moving from place to place every few months.

It had all gone perfectly, until years later, "eight year old" Kurt Lecher was finally put into care, hopping from one orphanage to another each time someone found out about his... abilities.  
Eventually, after another ten years, little "ten year old" Kurt was adopted by Burt and Liz Hummel, and he'd never looked back.  
Kurt hated to admit it, but the fifty years he'd lived with the Hummels, he'd never felt happier.  
He'd finally learnt to live again, not just survive, and even after Burt and Liz (who insisted he call them mom and dad) found out about his... abilities, only a year later, they'd still loved him, still treated him like a son. They'd even helped him sing again, something he hadn't one since his family was dragged away, all those years ago. He knew they would never replace his mother and brother, but he found that he loved them dearly, even after they had grown old and left him, like so many others.

These days, he lived at Charles Xavier's school for gifted mutants, teaching students to control their emotions through music, and visiting Burt when he could. He'd never expected to become a teacher, but it couldn't be denied, with all his experience and troubles, he was one of the most controlled mutants in the world, all thanks to his brother's music.

He still remembered the day he got the job at the x mansion; it was one of the best, and worst days of his life.

* * *

_**Burt and Kurt stood under the beach tree, clutching each other's hands silently.  
Kurt glanced over at Burt, his face lined with grief and pain.  
Kurt knew that look well; he'd worn it for 67 years.**_

**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to commemorate the passing of our sister, Elizabeth Hummel.**  
**Elizabeth was a kind and compassionate woman, who always cared for others and knew the value in all life.**  
**We shall all miss her, none more than her devoted husband and son, but may we take comfort in knowing she is in a better place."**

**Tears rolled down Kurt's face as he stepped forward to pay his respects.**  
**Leaning over, he tucked a stray lock of hair behind his adopted mother's ear.**

**"Gut schlafen mama."**

**Walking away from the grave, Kurt spotted a stranger looking at him.**  
**He'd never seen the man before, though he looked to be in his early seventies, with little or no hair and an unusually stylish wheelchair.**  
**The man didn't look away when Kurt noticed him but simply continued staring.**

_**My condolences Mr Lecher.**__**  
Kurt froze in his tracks, staring at the figure.  
"How the hell do you know my name?" he growled, "and how the hell did you do that?"  
The man smiled gravely.**_

_**My name is Charles Xavier, Mr Lecher, please don't be alarmed. I am like you, a mutant, but my abilities are quite different.  
**__**  
"What do you want?" Kurt hissed – he was hurt and grieving, and no way did he want to have a conversation with this man.**_

_**I'd like to offer you a job as a teacher at the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Mutants.  
I believe that all your years and experience, combine with your physical age, would make you an invaluable asset to the school.  
**__**  
Kurt frowned, pursing his lips.  
"But I couldn't leave Burt. He needs me right now."**_

_**We'd be willing to have him stay with us, if he wished.  
  
**__**Kurt nodded, deliberating.**__**  
On the one hand, he'd be around people like him, helping them, training them.  
On the other hand, he'd gotten used to the peace and quiet of his own company, even after years with Burt and Liz.**_

**After what seemed like an age, Kurt looked up at the man.**  
**"I'll think about it."**

* * *

"... and don't you consider even touching Tina's paper again, or I swear to God Karofsky, I'll reduce your powers until you can't even _look_ at another person for a week!"  
David Karofsky sulked in his chair, glaring daggers at Kurt.  
Kurt rubbed his forehead and sighed; Karofsky had joined the school that term, and ever since, he'd been using his powers to interrupt Kurt's classes, controlling forces to knock things over, rip things up, and basically get on Kurt's last nerve.

In any case, Kurt was sick of Karofsky, and he was getting a headache trying to suppress so many powers at once.  
"Class dismissed guys," he sighed, closing his eyes.  
He listened as the students ambled out of the class room, some muttering with concern, some mumbling bloody threats under their breaths.

A gentle hand patted his shoulder.  
"You OK, sweetheart?"  
Kurt opened his eyes and smiled weakly.  
"Yeah, I'm Ok, just tired," Kurt sighed, glancing up at Blaine, his boyfriend of three months (though Kurt insisted it was the equivalent of three weeks to him).

Blaine frowned, cupping Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch.  
"Are the headaches getting worse?"  
"Not really. Just remembering the past."

Kurt felt Blaine flinch slightly, and he bit back a sigh.  
He loved Blaine, he really did, but he'd learnt early on that Blaine was uncomfortable dating someone so much older, even if physically, he was still only in his early twenties.  
So, Kurt never mentioned his past, and Blaine never asked.

Blaine leant down and pecked his cheek.  
"Come on. The professor want's us all for a meeting."  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"I'm starting to think this Magneto guy is just the delusions of a senile old man."  
Blaine giggled, "you think Rogue's old too?"  
"Of course! Didn't you notice her white hair?"  
"Come on, time to see what the professor wants now."

Linking arms, they started down the corridor, towards the professors study.

* * *

**_Gut schlafen mama – Sleep well, mother (cuz, you know, Kurt thinks of Elizabeth like a second mum)._**


End file.
